


[ART] Punk! Clint Barton

by Kangofu_CB



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, punk!Clint Barton, should be more of a thing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: art based on a post on Tumblr made by awwmarvelno:punk clint barton is such a slept on concept. give me clint with a dozen and a half piercings, most of them with little arrow jewelry. give me clint with cool tattoos, half of them look like he probably got them while he was severely intoxicated in someones basement when he was very underage. give me clint barton with torn up clothes, messy slept in eyeliner and crooked smiles and an attitude that screams “fuck shitty people” more than it already does. clint with spikes !!!! clint with dyed hair !!!! clint that fits every punk stereotype style wise. give me punk clint pls i am desperate. i am beggingwith additions by shatteredhourglass:#mmmm boy i am on board with this#he gets the tips of his hair dyed some obnoxious neon colour #Also: Lip Piercing#hawkboi





	[ART] Punk! Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I did, I know it could be better, but I do like the purple mohawk!


End file.
